Star Trek: Enterprise (2001 series)
Star Trek: Enterprise (TV series; 2001 - 2005) aka Enterprise (seasons 1-2) Plot Summary More than a century before Captain Kirk's historic five-year mission (or 150 years from now), an earlier Enterprise begins Earth's first mission of deep-space exploration, encounter many new alien race, some of whom will one day join Earth in forming the United Federation of Planets. Male Deaths: *Dayo Ade (Episode 4.4 Borderland) *David Andrews (Episode 3.21 E²) *Vaughn Armstrong (Episode 4.7 The Forge/ Episode 4.18 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I) *Scott Bakula (Episode 3.8 Twilight/ Episode 3.21 E²/ Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *John Billingsley (Episode 3.8 Twilight) *Andrew Borba (Episode 3.24 Zero Hour) *Keith Carradine (Episode 2.24 First Flight) *Mark Chadwick (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *Steven Culp (Episode 3.23 Countdown) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Episode 4.5 Cold Station 12) *Chris Freeman (Episode 3.1 The Xindi) *David Figlioli (Episode 2.26 The Expanse) *Patrick Fischler (Episode 4.20 Demons) *John Fleck (Episode 4.2 Storm Front, Part II) *Gary Graham (Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Bruce Gray (Episode 4.8 Awakening) *Adam Grimes (Episode 4.6 The Augments) *Jack Gwaltney(Episode 4.2 Storm Front, Part II) *Adam Harrington (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *J.G. Hertzler (Episode 4.4 Borderland) *Josh Holt (Episode 4.21 Terra Prime) *Gregory Itzin (Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Kris Iyer (Episode 4.5 Cold Station 12) *Dominic Keating (Episode 3.8 Twilight / Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Donovan Knowles (Episode 4.10 Daedalus) *Jeff Kober (Episode 1.15 Shadows of P'Jem) *Thomas Kopache (Episode 3.15 Harbinger) *Richard Lineback (Episode 3.1 The Xindi) *Scott MacDonald (Episode 3.24 Zero Hour) *Derek Magyar (Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Noel Manzano (Episode 4.10 Daedalus) *Joe Maruzzo (Episode Episode 4.1 Storm Front, Part I) *Sean McGowan (Episode 3.22 The Council) *Stephen McHattie (Episode 3.1 The Xindi) *Anthony Montgomery (Episode 2.3 Dead Stop / Episode 3.8 Twilight ) *Tom Morga (Episode 3.5 Impulse / Episode 3.11 Carpenter Street / Episode 4.4 Borderland) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Episode 3.11 Carpenter Street) *Mark Moses (Episode 1.1 Broken Bow) *Christopher Neame (Episode 4.2 Storm Front, Part II) *Alec Newman (Episode 4.6 The Augments) *Michael Nouri (Episode 4.7 The Forge) *Randy Oglesby (Episode 3.22 The Council) *Brett Rickaby (Episode 3.8 Twilight) *Scott Rinker (Episode 4.14 The Aenar) *Daniel Riordan (Episode 2.26 The Expanse) *Mark Rolston (Episode 2.17 Canamar) *Tom Schanley (Episode 3.21 E²) *Jonathan Schmock (Episode 4.22 These Are the Voyages...) *Paul Scott (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *John Short (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *L. Sidney (Episode 2.26 The Expanse) *Mark Elliott Silverberg (Episode 4.2 Storm Front, Part II) *David Sobolov (Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Bruce Thomas (Episode 3.24 Zero Hour) *Connor Trinneer (Episode 3.8 Twilight / Episode 3.10 Similitude / Episode 3.21 E² / Episode 4.22 These Are the Voyages...) *Joel West (Episode 4.4 Borderland) *Richard Wharton (Episode 2.7 The Seventh) *Rudolph Willrich (Episode 1.20 Oasis) *Matt Winston (Episode 1.11 Cold Front / Episode 4.1 Storm Front, Part I) *Tom Wright (Episode 4.1 Storm Front, Part I) *Chris Wynne (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *David Youse (Episode 3.12 Chosen Realm) Female Deaths: *Kristen Ariza (Episode 4.6 The Augments) *Jolene Blalock (Episode 2.2 Carbon Creek / Episode 3.8 Twilight / Episode 3.21 E²) *Abby Brammell (Episode 4.6 The Augments) *Molly Brink (Episode 4.13 United) *Kipleigh Brown (Episode 3.20 The Forgotten) *Joanna Cassidy (Episode 4.8 Awakening) *Melinda Clarke (Episode 1.1 Broken Bow) *Bonita Friedericy (Episode 2.23 Regeneration) *Tess Lina (Episode 3.21 E²) *Linda Park (Episode 3.8 Twilight / Episode 4.11 Observer Effect / Episode 4.19 In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) *Christine Romeo (Episode 4.20 Demons) *Claudette Sutherland (Episode 1.20 Oasis) *Becky Wahlstrom (Episode 2.22 Cogenitor) Category:TV Series Category:2001 TV series debuts Category:2005 TV series endings Category:UPN TV series Category:Star Trek Series Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios